


Reponse

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: You and I (The World Couldn't Stop Us If They Tried) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Love Letters, Nonbinary Toph Beifong, Poetic, Poetry, Trans Azula (Avatar), Writing, don't let the church find out that I can write poetry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: I suppose that this is a responseTo your words and your rhymesAbout the story of you and IHow the world couldn't stop us if they tried
Relationships: Azula/Toph Beifong
Series: You and I (The World Couldn't Stop Us If They Tried) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214975
Kudos: 5





	Reponse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a response to 'We're Natural Disasters, Darling' and also because I'm sad and poetry helps

_I suppose that this is a response  
To your words and your rhymes  
About the story of you and I  
How the world couldn't stop us if they tried_

_I don't understand you  
I want to know what goes on in that mind  
I mean that in the nicest sense  
I want to know to make you mine_

_Yeah I'm a sap, you've told me that  
I know what it's like to be hurt  
The scars on our hearts are the same  
I only wish to find the words_

_(Shut up, I know that line was bad)_

_I only wish to find the words  
Of how similar you and I are  
I thought that I only liked girls.  
But I think I could fall for your heart._

_I'm sorry, my love  
I'm truly bad at poetry  
But if I switch the words and meaning  
You'll know what you are to me_

_Toph.  
I'd never quite capture the way  
The meaning, the hope, the laughter  
You make me feel from those words you say_

_I can hear you smiling right now  
And you know what? I think I deserve it all  
I'm an honestly bad person, bad writer  
But you make me feel like I'm not that at all._

_I think I love you too much.  
Because I was never loved enough.  
But I think that I could forget my past for a day  
If only to smooth my rough edges._

_I'd forget my future for a moment  
To feel your hand in mine  
I'd forget the world around me  
If only to be intertwined_

_I know that I'm bad at the words that matter  
But I think that I could forget that too.  
I'd give up my entire world  
If only to be with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Azula is bad at writing poetry and honestly same.


End file.
